Fourth and Fifth Years
by Solar Girl
Summary: Luna a Fourth year at Hogwarts is ready to find love after a transformation! Will it Be Harry, or Ron,or Collin and Even Draco has the looks for her, but who will she chose! ((Ah the suspenses is killing me))
1. No one then a HOTTY!

A/N: I don't own anyone 'cept Luna so far, well unless J K gave them to me as a present but that's not true, IS IT!  
  
Luna a to be fourth year at Hogwarts sat at a table in Diagon Alley.  
  
"GINNY! HEY" she waved at her best friend Ginny Weasly.  
  
"LUNA!" she ran over to Luna and hugged her.  
  
"Hey, were is the gang" Luna asked  
  
"Out, why? Do like one of em?"  
  
"I'm allowed to ask, I'm a whole Fourteen years old, today!"  
  
"Relay! Then lets shop!" and the two friends walked away to shop. Now Luna was not pretty, well most would say she was ugly, she had her friend though Ginny. They walked around buying stuff for their next year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Come on Luna lets do it"  
  
"No I'm fine as I am thanks"  
  
"Come on it will be fun"  
  
"To change my entire look, yeah fun"  
  
"Yeah fun!"  
  
"I don't know, OUCH" a boy had bumped into her. He was tall with black hair, and green eyes. Harry Potter.  
  
"Hey Ginny" he looked around as if to see what he bumped into finally whispering to Ginny "whose that?"  
  
"Luna" she whispered back  
  
"Sorry Luna" Ron elbowed Harry in the ribs and Hermonie laughed. And they walked on.  
  
"That's why we have to do it to you Luna" Ginny said after Harry, Ron, and Hermonie had left  
  
"Fine you win, you can do it"  
  
(Wow that's sweet, back to the story)  
  
Luna walked into the barrier so she could get into Platform 9 ¾. But some thing had changed about her. The boys could tell what had changed. She was now tall, and beautiful with long legs. Her bossism ((sorry could not think of another word)) were bigger too. She was what guys would call HOT. Now of course all the boys were staring at her, especially Collin Creavy, who had always, like her, a bit. She walked onto the train and went to find Ginny.  
  
"Ginny!" she screamed. People were sticking their head out of their compartments.  
  
"Damn" said a voice as she walked past  
  
"Gin-" she yelled again but then Ginny came out of a compartment and grabbed her.  
  
"HOLLY SHIT" she said as she was pulled in.  
  
"Good god it worked" Ginny gasped  
  
"yeah you think, now people are staring at me as if I'm some hot chick!"  
  
"Umm did you look at yourself"  
  
"NO". Ginny gave her a mirror and Luna looked at herself.  
  
"Ahh what did you do to me! I look like a-"  
  
"A hot chick, and that's was what we aimed for, come on lets go see Harry!"  
  
"No" but she could protest as she was pulled out of the compartment.  
  
A/N that's it for today R&R please!! 


	2. A Piece of Meat

A/N: I think this is my fav. FF I have wrote so far!  
  
As Ginny pulled Luna along the corridor a flash of light appeared.  
  
"Collin!" Luna yelled and a fourth year boy ducked out of the way and Ginny and Luna continued down the corridor.  
  
"No Ginny I feel stupid I don't want to see Harry" Luna gasped as she tried to get away from Ginny  
  
"Don't be silly" Ginny replied as she kept pulling Luna along the corridor. Luna tried to get away but she could not, Ginny's grip on her was to strong. So all Luna could do was be pulled down the corridor.  
  
Ginny flung the comportment door open and she and the new and approved Luna walked in.  
  
"Hey Hermione, Ron, and Harry" Ginny said, her voice was cool as she talked to them. They were her friends but all Luna was a Hot girl Ginny had brought with her as if she was a piece of meat to be thrown at the dogs (A.K.A. Ron and Harry). Luna was wearing a tubetop and capris. Ron and Harry gawked at Luna. Sure she was a year younger but she was still HOT.  
  
"Hi" Luna said with a weak smile  
  
"Yes hello" said Hermione as if she did not care how hot she was.  
  
"H...I" Ron gasped out. Harry just stared. Again Luna had the feeling she was the piece of meat.  
  
"Hello" Harry Finally let out. Ginny giggled. Luna again smiled her weak smile and was thinking. I just want to get to Hogwarts, just want to hang out, just want to sit some where else even if its with Collin.  
  
"What's your name?" Hermione asked  
  
"Luna" Luna replied. Harry's mind went threw a scan, LUNA LUNA LUNA LUNA, it stopped at the time he was in Diagon Alley, wasn't Luna that ugly girl Ginny was hanging out with? Oh well who cared this Luna is hot! Luna looked into Harry's eyes, MEAT, CUTE, HOT, SEXY, all of those word rushed into her head as she looked into his eyes. Harry looked into Luna's eyes, and one word came into his eyes BASTARD. Luna got up and left.  
  
Luna stormed off around trying to find her compartment. Then a face stuck out of a compartment.  
  
"Luna?" said the voice of Collin  
  
"Yeah Collin"  
  
"Wow you look-"  
  
"Like a whore"  
  
"No different, in a good way" He was thinking Damn she HOT  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Sorry for taking that picture"  
  
"Its fine"  
  
"Good because once I start it takes me awhile to stop" He smiled a little, and Luna laughed.  
  
Ginny came running onto the scene. Collin stopped smiling and Luna stopped laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ginny asked  
  
"Nothing" Collin and Luna said in unison  
  
"Well any way that was rude of you Luna just walking out like that"  
  
"So what" Luna said  
  
"Uh I'm going bye," Collin said as a disappeared back into his compartment.  
  
"Were going back," Ginny said  
  
"NO, you go back I want to be alone"  
  
"Fine" Ginny said expressly.  
  
Luna sat in a compartment all alone reading and thinking. Collin was the only one who did not want to sex her up and want to be her friend and maybe her boyfriend they would go on dates, but that would be it, well you know date, and kiss and all the fine stuff. They would not have sex. A good clean relationship. But she did not like Collin in that kind of way. Sure he was her friend, but she did not want more then that with him. Harry, Ron, and all of the other boys saw her as a piece of meat. Something dogs would fight over, then the strongest one would swallow it up and eat and keep it forever and not let the piece of meat do anything. The meat was just a thing to fight over, and Luna wanted to be more then meat. She wanted to have a brain and do what she wanted. And most boys would probably not let her do that. 


	3. Dont sit next to me

The train finally stopped at Hogmead's station. Luna ran off the train in her Hogwart's robes. They were to short for her now and they showed off her long. And boys were gawking her. She walked to the horse-less carriages as fast as she could.  
  
"Ginny" Luna yelled. Ginny ran over to her with Harry and Ron in close purist. "Oh no" Luna thought.  
  
"Hey Luna" Harry said with a wave  
  
"Harry" Luna, said coldly. "God this woman must hate me" Harry thought. A carriage pulled up and Luna, Ginny, and much to Luna's dislike Ron and Harry got in too. Harry tried to make conversation, but Luna just ignored him. "God there has to be away for me to get to talk to her" Harry thought. "If I talk to him I will kill myself" Luna thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Luna dashed into the Great Hall and sat next to Ginny, but much to her dislike Harry sat next to her, Ron next to Harry, and Hermione next to Ron.  
  
"Hey Luna what are you into" Harry asked  
  
"Why would you like to know" Luna snapped back  
  
"What are you hiding form" Ron said with a laugh  
  
"Back of idiots" Luna said with an angry look  
  
"You go Luna" Hermione whispered to Luna  
  
"Luna!" Ginny with a snort  
  
~*~  
  
Luna sat in the common room waiting for something good to happen but nothing did. She was surround by Harry, and Ron. Harry did the whole fake yawn thing to. It went something like this.  
  
"Hey Luna mind if I sit down here," Ron asked  
  
"Sit were you want to sit I cant stop you" Luna said back trying to ignore him. So Ron sat down but he didn't do anything  
  
"Well if Ron can sit down that must mean I can too" so Harry sat down and started to talk to Luna  
  
"I'm so sleepy" yawned harry he put his arms up so they rested on top of the couch. He yawned again and his arms fell down till they were around Luna.  
  
"YOU JERK" Luna yelled at him and pushed his arms off. Then she went up to her dorm.  
  
"Harry looks like your not a lady's man" Ron gasped out ((he was gasping because he was laughing. Harry threw a pillow at him.  
  
"OI" harry went up to his dorm thinking, "how can a girl ignore me!"  
  
A/N: reply/review 


	4. love?

Luna tried to get her life at Hogwarts back to normal. She didn't see Harry in class, and barely in the halls. The most she saw him was in the Great Hall and in the Common Room. She tried to ignore him any time she did she him though. Harry tried to get her attention, but he could not do it.  
  
Harry was in the great hall sitting next to Ginny and Ron. Luna walked in and walked towards Ginny. Most of the boy's heads turned to watch her, including Ron, Collin, Draco Malfoy, and of course Harry. "Hey Ginny" Luna said as she sat next to her "Hello" Ginny said as she elbowed Harry "Hi" he mumbled "Harry" Luna, said in a mono tone "I got to go" Ginny said quickly as she left "Me too" Ron added and he left too. Harry scooted next to Luna, and put his hand on her thigh. He smiled at her. "WHAT IN BLOODY HELL" Luna yelled as she pushed his hand off "DON'T INVADE MY SPACE" "Are bubbles could combine" he said with a devilish smile, Draco stared at them, watching. "I THINK NOT," she yelled at him "Oh why not" he scooted closer, now the whole hall was watching. Luna could feel them all looking at them "IT'S NOT LIKE IM A TREE" "What?" "Imagine this, I'm a tree in a dog park, and I was just planted there, now here comes a black lab with no owner, it notices that this tree has not been marked on, so he whizzes on it making it his tree" Draco got up and left the hall. "Now I'm going" Luna got up and left. "MALFOY" she yelled at Draco's back "What is it Gund" he asked her "I think I know something" she said as she caught up with him "What?!?" "I think that you-" She said as she circled him "What do I think" "I think that you like me" Draco stood there flabbergasted and as she walked away she yelled "And I think I'm ok with that" 


	5. Why him?

Harry was in shock. The word of Luna's talk with Malfoy had now spread threw Ginny, to Harry and his group of friends. Luna, the girl he wanted, like Malfoy, the Draco Malfoy!! It was mind blowing. He had to think up a way to beat Malfoy, Quitditch was his first thought. So his plan was to beat Malfoy at Quitditch, but of course he thought in the back of his mind how can someone in Gryffinor rote for someone in Slytheirn. Luna seemed to be an all out Gryffindor, but she really did not rote for Harry at and games, well she would prefer if Harry blew up so there you go. Harry also thought escaping form He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named four times might be impressive, but Luna did not care for that. So Quitditch seemed to be his only hope for a chance with Luna, the HOT girl. The pick of the year. The one thing he wanted ((!!THING!!)). The thing he will beat Malfoy down about, She will be his by the end of the year. He swore it on his parent's grave. This made Ginny very happy.  
  
Malfoy, or Draco as Luna would call him ((you know what I just noticed Luna means moon and Draco is a constellation, cool)) were hanging you together. It seemed to be the only time Crab and Gole would leave Malfoy alone. Luna could sometimes be seen holding his hand, for a second only, this made Harry very very mad. He felt telling Luna to go join Slytheiren. But you don't get a date by yelling at them. Luna felt like telling him to go ask Cho Chang out instead of herself. But she was not talking to him. Why would she.  
  
One day in the common room Luna was talking to Ginny. "So what's up" Luna asked her "Malfoy" "What?" "Why are you hanging you with him" "Why do you care" "I'm your friend!" "I know that, were just friends" "What about Harry?" "Harry who" Luna, said trying to make it seem as if she did not know or care about him "For god sake you know who he is" "I might" "Ask him out" "Who Draco" "Malfoy" she corrected her "No Harry" "NO" "Why not?" "Were not even friends, how can you expect me to go out with him" " It's easy" "I don't do guys" "All girls do guys" "Well I'm not asking him out" "Who out" Harry had just walked in "Never you mind" Luna told him as Ginny walked away "So, are you going to take up the bubble deal" Harry asked her "No, why should I" "Because I think I know something about you" "What" " I think" "What do you think wonder boy" "I think that you like me" Luna just looked at him, she was flabbergasted, the nerve of him she thought "And I think I'm ok with that" Harry told her walking away. Then Luna got it, this is what she had said to Draco, he was dissing her, so in response she cursed him, with the full body bind. As she was walking up to her dorm she picked him up and stood him up against the wall and said "Yeah right lover boy" and she kissed him and went up to her dorm. Ron unfroze Harry, and Harry did a dance around the room, he was one step in front of Malfoy in his view. 


	6. The Raid

Ginny walked into the fourth year's dorm. She saw Luna. Luna was sitting on her bed starting into a corner of the room. Ginny looked at her quizzicality. As Luna started into space she thought about everything odd that had happened to her. Ginny walked further in and sat on her bed, she looked at Luna. Luna came out of her trance and looked at Ginny. "Oh hey, what is it" "Did I, Did I just see..." "What?" "Was it just me, and the whole common room, but did you..." "Did I what Ginny, hurry up I'm tired" "Did you just kiss Harry Potter?" "Harry who?" Luna was tired this time "Harry Potter" "What? Harry Pothead" "No, you must be very sleepy why don't you go to bed" "Ok Ginny I think I will" "Good Night Luna ((a.k.a. moon, Good night Moon is a book :P)). Ginny walked slowly out as Luna changed into her pajamas and went to sleep. Ginny went back down to the common room, only to see Harry jumping around, in a dancing way. Ginny looked at Harry, then at the stairs to her dorm, then back to the leaping Harry. Then to the Ron that was laughing. She sat down on a couch. "What up with him?" "It's the love dance I think" "Oh, well I'm going to bed" Ginny walked back up stairs to Luna, who was smiling in her sleep. Ginny changed into her pajamas, and went to bed too. A little while later Ron went to bed leaving Harry dancing around by himself. As Luna slept she clutched her stuff toy dog, named Curly. Luna pulled the dog closer and smiled into his black hair.  
  
Harry skipped up stairs having his mind made up. He went into his trunk and took out the invisibility cloak and put it on as he went downstairs.  
  
Luna heard something, like a door opening. She turned over in her sleep and groaned a bit.  
  
Harry climbed into bed.  
  
Luna felt a draft as her covers were pulled away, but they were soon replaced. So she thought the wind did it, she slept on breathing in to the black hair.  
  
Harry smirked and fell asleep.  
  
Luna woke up to a scream. It was Ginny. Luna thought is was a spider, or a fly, it was a weekend so she could sleep in. So she graphed the black hair trying to pull curly over her ears. But the black hair was not Curly's...Luna shot up seeing that she had been sleeping next to Harry Potter. Luna swelled up and... "HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU ASS HOLE GET UP" Harry James Potter indeed got up, more like shot up. "Wha..." He groaned "YOU FUC... YOU SHIT HEAD GET UP, GET OUT" Harry got up, and out of the bed. "Now you will stay here until the whole house is up" "WHAT!" "Yes you have to face the whole common room, you dirty piece of filth" Harry face went red, and looked at Luna, noticing a locket, around her neck. "Everyone is down there" Ginny told Luna "Good" Luna got changed and let Ginny go down first, screaming. "AHHH HELP THERE IS A BOY IN OUR DORM, I FOUND HIM SLEEPING IN MY FRIENDS BED" Then everyone could hear Luna scream. "OMG, ITS LUNA, LETS SAVE HER" was yelled by some of the people. "Look here she comes" Ginny said as two pairs of feet came down the stairs "Here is the culprit" Luna told the crowed as a person with a bag over their head was led down the stairs by Luna "This person snuck into our dorm and sneaked into my bed and slept there for the night, it is time to tell you who that was" "Yeah, and Yays" were yelled by the crowed. Luna pulled off the bag. And Harry Potter stood there, blushing bright pink. The whole crowed gasped. "So for all the trouble he caused" Luna said " Im going to have to do this" Luna kissed him long and hard, the whole crowed went "Awww" but then, SMACK, Luna had smacked him right a cross the face. Harry's face had a hand mark on his face. "Owww" the whole crowed went. Harry did not know to be happy or sad. He just went up to his dorm.  
  
Luna ran up to her dorm. She sat crossed legged on her bed, and she opened up her locket. Inside there was a picture of her family. And Luna wished her mom was here to tell her about boys. And she wished her dad was here to tell her why boys act the way they do. But they could not be with her. There were at their little house in the countryside. Doing something. And Luna wanted to be there with them, but she could not. Luna lay down on her bed and started to cry. When she looked up she saw an invisibility cloak, and a devilish smile brook out onto her face. 


End file.
